Gingerbread House
by Snippy-the-Sniper
Summary: Ed, Al, and Elysia make a gingerbread house while Roy and Hughes remember when they tried to make a gingerbread house years ago.


Disclaimer: I don not own Fullmetal Alchemist or anything in relation to it. I don't own anything for that matter.

I wanted to do a fanfiction with a kind of Christmas theme and even though it's New Year's Eve I thought I'd put this up.

Gingerbread House

It was Christmas Eve and it was the first Christmas the Elric brothers were spending with their bodies back. After a long, terrible, horror filled journey they had finally done it. So Hughes decided to invite them over to his house for Christmas dinner. It was so different seeing both boys with their bodies back. Elysia loved them too. She considered them her brothers and always talked about them. Of course Hughes had invited his best friend Roy Mustang as well.

Hughes walked into the dining room and set gingerbread house pieces, candy and icing on the table where Ed, Al, and Elysia were sitting.

"Elysia told me she wanted to make a gingerbread house so I thought you both could help her."

"Sounds like fun." Al replied.

"After we make it pretty we can eat it!" Elysia announced.

They all chuckled at Elysia's statement. They split up the pieces by age so Ed got the most pieces to decorate.

"Ed don't use so much icing! That's our glue to hold the house together!"

"Don't worry Al there'll be plenty left."

"Al I want some sprinkles too!"

"Don't hog the gumdrops Ed!"

"I'm not hogging them!"

"No Elysia we eat it after we put it together!"

"Daddy can I have some milk?"

I haven't even started on my half of the roof kid, slow down!"

"Maybe you're not as good at decorating."

"Oh really? Well why don't you decorate 4 pieces in 15 minutes!"

"I bet I could!"

"No brothers, don't fight!"

Hughes watched the madness unfold. They all looked like such children including Ed. Even though he was almost 16 he hadn't grown a lot in comparison with Al. But still with icing on his face and his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth in concentration you could mistake him for a 12 year old. But he was much happier now than he had been when he was 12 no doubt.

Roy peeked around the corner from the hallway.

"I won't get pelted with peppermints and gumdrops if I stand in front of them will I?"

Hughes laughed. "Probably not, but I can't make any promises."

Roy held a glass of wine in his right hand and watched the gingerbread scene next to Hughes.

"You know this makes me think of that one time when we made a gingerbread house."

"You still remember that?"

"How could I forget? By the time we were done you could have stuck us to the walls and we would have stayed because of so much icing."

*Flashback*

A 10-year-old Roy Mustang and a 12-year-old Maes Hughes sat at a table with candy, icing, and gingerbread pieces in front of them.

"You can have the roof pieces and then I can do the sides." Roy said.

"Well then I get the front of the house and you can have the back." Hughes replied.

"Alright."

Minutes passed as they worked on their pieces. Hughes glanced up to see how Roy was doing. He was using all kinds of candy and different colored icing on the piece for the back of the house.

"What are you doing Roy?"

"I'm decorating my piece what else?"

"Yeah the back of the house not the front!"

"So? I can make the back of the house look nice too!"

"No one looks at the back of the house!"

"The people that live in the house do!"

"I meant besides them!"

"They're family and friends might!"

"Fine just don't use so much icing!"

"You can't tell me what to do! I'll use however much icing I want!"

"Then have some!" Hughes picked up a tube of icing he had been using and squirted all over Roy's face.

"Oh that is it!" While Hughes was too busy laughing at how ridiculous Roy looked, Roy grabbed a tube of green icing and covered Hughes in it.

"Ha-ha! What now?" Roy said in a mocking tone.

Hughes outraged by the smaller boy's actions picked up a hand full of sprinkles and threw them at Roy. Most of the sprinkles stuck to the icing on Roy making him look even more ridiculous. Roy then did the same to Hughes. Soon it became an all out war a to who could cover the other in more candy.

Hughes and Roys mothers heard the commotion and discovered the gingerbread war.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" they yelled.

Both boys blamed the other and were forced to clean up the room.

*End flashback*

Both men were laughing now.

"Ah crap! The roof won't set right!"

Elysia gasped. "Awwww Big brother said a bad word!"

"No, no Elysia you're thinking of another word." Al said.

"Ohhh…"

Ed threw a candy at Roy's wine glass and it fell right in.

"Ha! Told you I could make it from here."

"Yeah, yeah…" Al replied in an unimpressed tone.

Roy looked down into his glass and found a slowly sinking peppermint.

He sighed and then said, "Why do you have to be such a child Ed?"

"Well number one I'm aloud cause its Christm-HEY DON'T CALL ME ED!"

"Sorry, Edward now what was your excuse for being a child?"

Ed shot him a glare, which just made Roy smirk, and Ed continued.

"Number one I'm aloud to because it's Christmas time and number two we were trying to get your attention because were done!"

Hughes and Roy looked over at the house. Hughes would make sure that Ed and Al never built themselves a house if it was going to look like this. The whole thing was about to collapse and Ed was right about the roof not setting right. Elysia skipped from the table up to Hughes.

"What do you think Daddy?"

"Well it's better than the one me and Roy made."

"If you remember we didn't put it together at all so they did great." Roy said.

"Can we eat it now?" Elysia said with impatience.

"Yes you can."

"Alright!"

"Hey I want part of the roof!"

Roy looked back at his glass. The wine was discolored now.

"I think I'm going to get another glass."

Hughes looked at the wine and laughed.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea."


End file.
